


Her

by hogwartspuckle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartspuckle/pseuds/hogwartspuckle
Summary: (Spoilers from The Rise of Skywalker)Ben's POV during The Rise of Skywalker
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Her

The lightsaber went through them. He did not know who it was, but it did not matter. They were in his way, and now they are not. The prism in his hands, and then his greatest enemy, and most terrifying ally, is within grasp. A ghost standing close enough to touch.  
An ultimatum. An impossible choice. One that he should never be expected to make, but must. But how? Is he strong enough to take that jump, or will he fail like he did before, like his grandfather did?  
But she is waiting for him. She wanted to take his hand, was going to take his hand, but she did not. And it was his fault. And now, somehow, she is still waiting for him, ready and able to forgive him for everything. An act that he himself cannot do.  
A fight in a room of relics: of memories. And then they are in front of each other, standing in front of a ruin that resembles the battle the galaxy has been facing for generations, a battle that, at the core, started with their two families. He tries not to fight, but she is adamant. She still wrestles with her feelings, even if she has admitted them aloud. They fight, and he almost gives in to his darkest side, but then she appears. The one person who was meant to love him unconditionally no matter what, was there. But then she was not. She was gone, dead. Forever. Gone.  
And she took her chance. He would have done the same, if their places were switched. He would have taken her sword and killed the monster, the angel, that haunted his dreams.  
But the pain. The anger. The regret. Too many emotions for one to feel all at once. And yet the one that dominated was unexpected. It was something he had not felt in a long time. He was overwhelmed with love. Love for the woman who just pushed a sword through his chest. He did not cry. He would not cry. He would spend his last moments watching the woman he loved, unable to hate her.  
And then it was over. He was healed. They could be together. But they would not. She would run off, terrified of her own actions, of the things that she had done, the terrible things. And yet, she still changed everything.  
He saw that look in her eye. She had fully intended to let him die. When she drove that sword through his chest, there was nothing but hate. But something changed in her, or at least, it finally revealed itself, and she saved him in more than one way.  
She made him realize the truth, the inevitable truth that he had been too stubborn and blind to see. She saved him from following the path that would only make him miserable. She saved him from losing the last person he loved.  
He made amends with those he had lost, accepted his horrid actions of the past, and discarded any physical reminders he had of what he wanted to leave far behind. And he followed her. He followed her to the edge of the galaxy and beyond.  
Together they fought for what he now knew was right, but was pushed back away from the fight. And he could not do anything when she fell over dead. He crawled over to her body, cradling his love in his arms. One hand wrapped around her, and the other on her stomach, he made a last desperate attempt. They are one life force, connected in a way that has not been seen for generations. A connection that brought her back to him.  
Her smile was all he needed. To see that beautiful smile one last time. With the feel of her lips on his mind, he had no regrets as he closed his eyes for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick little thing I wrote when I got back from the theater late at night. This movie broke my heart in so many ways but I will always love these characters and the journeys they go on. Reylo forever.


End file.
